


Feliz Cumpleaños

by MoonySmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unconscious Love Confession, padfoot's birthday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Un simple saludo de cumpleaños termina siendo una confesión de algo más. Remus cree que ha arruinado su amistad con Sirius luego de lo que dijo; Sirius cree que Remus preferiría olvidar lo que pasó y continuar con sus vidas.





	Feliz Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí tomar un promt aleatorio de internet para el cumpleaños de Sirius:  
> Es el cumpleaños de A y B va a desearle un feliz cumpleaños pero en vez de eso, termina soltando un "te amo".

La mañana siguiente a la noche de luna llena continuaba siendo tan caótica como la misma noche en que la luna aparecía, para los Merodeadores.

 Esta generalmente comenzaba muy temprano cuando el sol ya se había levantado, James y Sirius se las arreglaban para cargar el cuerpo durmiente de Remus hasta la vieja cama de la casa de los gritos, asegurándose de que podría esperar lo suficiente hasta que Pomfrey llegara por él y se lo llevara de vuelta al castillo.

Y esta vez no era la excepción, por supuesto. Sirius había sido el último en asegurarse de que Remus estaría lo suficientemente cómodo para aguantar un par de horas más sin supervisión.

—Hey, Remus —murmuró suavemente el animago cuando Remus se acomodó en la cama—. Nos veremos en un rato, ¿sí? Todo estará bien, Pomfrey llegará luego.

Pero Remus no parecía demasiado consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor por lo que sólo agitó una mano con despreocupación en el aire en modo de despedida.

Sirius no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se había pintado en sus labios con aquella adorable imagen frente a sus ojos. Cada mañana luego de una luna llena, se agradecía mentalmente a él mismo y a sus amigos por tener la oportunidad única de acompañar a su buen amigo en este desastroso sufrimiento.

—Nos vemos —dijo una última vez Sirius antes de girarse, pero fue sorprendido por un tirón en el borde de su camisa, volvió a darse vuelta para ver a Remus levantándose para sentarse erguido—. ¿Qué pasa, Moons?

Remus parpadeó un par de veces hacia él, claramente aún demasiado dormido para reaccionar correctamente, pero aun así tiró con mayor fuerza de Sirius para que este pudiera acercarse más a él.

—No creas que lo he olvidado —dijo Remus en tan sólo un murmullo. Luego se abalanzó sobre Sirius y lo abrazó fuertemente, riendo con algunas incoherencias de por medio—. _Te amo_.

Sirius sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba en cuanto lo escuchó y abrió los ojos un poco más grandes de lo normal. Podía oír las risas de Peter y James desde la puerta de la habitación, notando que lo que Remus había dicho sí había sido escuchado por sus amigos.

El casi estado conciencia de Remus no duró mucho más, porque el cansancio que le había traído la noche anterior finalmente lo había vencido completamente, por lo que soltó a Sirius y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, acomodándose mejor entre las almohadas.

El calor en el rostro de Sirius lo obligó a evitar enfrentar a sus amigos en un comienzo, sintiendo que ambos comenzarían su sinfín de burlas hacia el chico. << _Bien hecho, Moony_ >>, pensó ofendido.

—Ya vamos tarde, Pads —lo distrajo James, sonando como si claramente intentara aguantar la risa.

Sirius le dio una última mirada a Remus, tragando saliva fuertemente para darse el ánimo de enfrentar a sus amigos. Se giró hacia ellos.

—Vamos. —Sirius asintió con la cabeza y siguió a sus amigos que acababan de salir de la habitación.

El largo camino hacia el castillo fue silencioso para el heredero de los Black. Ni James ni Peter hicieron algún comentario sobre lo que Remus había dicho, honestamente Sirius estaba esperando tener un momento a solas con el de lentes para poder hablar de ello, porque de verdad él no entendía qué acababa de pasar.

Los amigos se decían que se amaban, ¿no? Y bueno, lo que estos cuatro chicos vivían cada noche de luna llena era más de lo que muchos grupos de amigos pudieran contar en toda su vida. Claro que ellos se amaban… como amigos. Tenía sentido.

Sirius no había notado el momento en el que habían llegado por fin a su propia habitación. Peter fue el primero en caer dormido en su cama, James se había quitado los anteojos y se acomodaba ya en la suya. Sirius había estado tardando más de lo normal en la simple tarea de sacarse los zapatos.

James se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó entonces su amigo.

Sirius levantó la cabeza hacia él y asintió enérgicamente.

—Por supuesto.

James no pareció convencido, pero aun así le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Te tengo una sorpresa para esta noche, así que más te vale descansar un poco porque después de clases podremos celebrar como es debido —le informó su amigo y Sirius no tuvo otra opción más que darle una forzada sonrisa, pero sabía que James lo conocía mejor que nadie. James se aclaró la garganta—. Remus… Remus estaba un poco dormido cuando habló, pero estoy seguro que lo que dijo fue de verdad, ¿sabes?

Sirius lo miró completamente sorprendido. No esperaba que al comenzar a hablar del tema eso fuera lo primero que James le comentara.

—¿Debería ir… y… preguntarle si lo dijo…? Si él… —intentó hablar pero no lograba formular correctamente las palabras en su cabeza.

—Pads —comenzó James a hablar, lanzando un gran bostezo entre medio—… Remus te ama, eso es claro. Cualquiera podría verlo.

—Como a un amigo. Como probablemente te ama a ti y a…

James lo interrumpió con un sonoro bufido.

—Por favor, Remus no nos quiere de la misma manera. Sirius… deberías estar tranquilo. Si… Si Remus no recuerda lo que dijo, podrán hablarlo más tarde con tranquilidad —le aconsejó suavemente, dejando escapar otro bostezo, pero finalmente arqueó sólo una ceja y dejó salir una maliciosa sonrisa—. Tal vez te dé tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿eh?

Pero Sirius sólo rodó los ojos.

— _Idiota_.

James rio brevemente y luego de eso se despidió para cerrar las cortinas de su cama adoselada, dejando nuevamente a Sirius  solo con sus pensamientos.

El idiota podía tener razón, pensaba Sirius una vez que ya estuvo dentro de la comodidad de su cama. Él tenía bastante claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos por el joven hombre lobo pero nunca pensó que podían llegar a ser correspondidos por parte de él. Remus era demasiado para Sirius, pensaba. Y de todas formas, alguien como Remus Lupin merecía algo mucho mejor…

Pero no podía negar que desearía poder tener una oportunidad.

x-x-x-x

Remus despertó sintiendo un pequeño dolor al costado de su cuerpo, entreabrió los ojos suavemente para comenzar a adaptarse a lo que sabía era la tenue luz de la enfermería en la escuela. Se sintió ligeramente tranquilo cuando se movió hacia su derecha y no se encontró con otro dolor además del que lo despertó. Si tenía suerte, seguramente Pomfrey sólo le daría una última poción y lo dejaría libre.

Comenzó a tomar asiento sobre la pequeña camilla, aún aliviado de la falta de dolor a la que ya se había acostumbrado luego de tantos años sufriendo en solitario. La sanadora no tardó mucho tiempo en reconocer que él había despertado y en ir a revisarlo una vez más. Como Remus había pensado ya, no bastó más que el último trago a una desagradable poción para que pudiera marcharse a su habitación.

Estaba sentado al borde de la cama recolectando sus pertenencias cuando se fijó en una rana de chocolate extra dentro de su bolso, una rana que no había tenido cuando había llegado la tarde anterior a la casa de los gritos, por lo que sólo podría haber sido una acción de su amigo, Sirius Black. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras pensaba en el tierno gesto que Sirius había tenido cuando metía su suéter dentro del bolso.

Hoy era su cumpleaños y tenía el regalo que pensó sería perfecto para su último año compartido. Continuaba con la sensación de tranquilidad al pensar en su amigo hasta que entonces algo lo golpeó por sorpresa… Recordó haberse despedido de Sirius aquella mañana, sólo que no de la manera habitual… ¿Le había dicho Remus que lo amaba en vez de desearle un simple <<feliz cumpleaños>>? Se paralizó por completo. Eso no podía ser cierto, probablemente no era más que un sueño. Sólo lo había soñado… ¿cierto?

Se quedó con su bolso sobre su regazo, sin atreverse a mover ningún músculo nuevamente, su mirada fija en sus manos.

¿Qué había hecho?

Lo había arruinado todo con Sirius y ahora él nunca querría volver a ser amigo de él.

Necesitaba a Lily, decidió.

Vio una última vez la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se apresuró en alcanzar a la pelirroja Prefecta en lo que Remus sabía era su última ronda alrededor del tercer piso.

—Oh, Remus —se lamentó la chica negando con la cabeza mientras daban vueltas alrededor del pasillo—. Primero, eres tú mismo el que me ha dicho que quieres arriesgarte y confesar tus sentimientos hacia Black —le dijo, añadiendo rápidamente antes de que él comenzara a defenderse—: Y segundo, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que no fue sólo un sueño?

Remus se rascó nerviosamente la nuca, dándole créditos mentalmente a Lily por ser tan directa con el primer punto.

—Es demasiado real, Lily. Lo arruiné. Mi estúpido yo adormecido lo arruinó —murmuró entre dientes—. Nunca confíes en ese maldito.

Lily soltó una risueña risita y Remus se giró para mirarla, sonriendo.

—Dudo que hayas arruinado algo, Rem —le aseguró ella, tocándole suavemente el brazo—. ¿Recuerdas algo más? ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Cómo reaccionó?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No. —Hizo una mueca cuando recordó algo más—. Peter y James rieron. Oh, Merlín. ¡Se lo dije en frente de ellos!

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, llevándola en un mismo movimiento hasta su cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás. Lily sólo sonrió.

—Remus, en serio, creo que sólo exageras.

—¿Exagerar? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijiste a uno de tus mejores amigos, justamente el del que estás enamorado, que lo amas en vez de simplemente desearle un maldito feliz cumpleaños? —dejó salir acaloradamente. Iba a sufrir un colapso mental si seguía pensándolo. Lo había arruinado. Eso era todo.

—¡Merlín, Remus! —exclamó la chica, dándole un, para nada suave, golpe en el brazo—. Necesitas tranquilizarte en este momento. Y sí estás exagerando. Dices todo esto como si el chico del que te enamoraste no te diera razones para creer que podría sentir lo mismo.

Remus se congeló. Lily podría tener razón en eso. Sirius _sí_ le daba razones para creer que él podría quererlo de igual manera, pero rápidamente quitó ese alegre y fugaz pensamiento de su cabeza. No, la verdad era que no había forma de que eso fuera real.

—Él no siente lo mismo por mí, Lils —dijo él cabizbajo—. De todas formas, ya lo he arruinado. Es una suerte que sólo nos quedan unas semanas hasta las vacaciones. Tal vez me las arregle para dormir en otro lugar —comentó con tristeza—. De seguro me dejarían dormir en la enfermería.

—De acuerdo, Remus. Detente —exigió ella firmemente, deteniéndose por completo y tomando al otro chico por los hombros para que lo mirara a la cara—. Sirius Black está _muy_ enamorado de ti. Yo lo sé porque he tenido que verlos a ustedes ir y venir por la escuela desde hace siete años, y de más cerca desde ya meses. Remus, él te ama, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella rápidamente—. Y si el muy… cobarde no se atreve a decir o a hacer algo, es un idiota y no te merece. ¿Quedó claro?

Remus sintió un golpe de orgullo al escuchar a su mejor amiga hablar así de él. No podía negar que sus palabras lo habían hecho sentir mejor, pero no se lo haría saber ahora.

—Como digas —soltó, fingiendo desinterés.

— _Idiota_ —murmuró ella en respuesta. Prontamente comenzaron a seguir con las vueltas alrededor del tercer piso, hablando de algunas materias, tareas y exámenes, pero no fue hasta que Lily revisó la hora en su reloj que se detuvieron—. Remus… ¿sólo estás acompañándome porque no quieres llegar a tu habitación, verdad?

Remus fingió una inocente risita antes de responder.

—¿Qué cosas dices, Lily? Sólo quiero pasar tiempo… contigo.

Lily rodó los ojos y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

—Vete. Se supone que iban a armar su estúpida fiestita ahora —le recordó ella con amargura. Remus sabía que Lily estaba un poco enfadada de que decidieran realizar la celebración de Sirius en su propia habitación donde ella no podría entrar, en vez de armar algo a lo grande en la sala común, al fin y al cabo era día viernes y podían darse un momento de celebración. Pero fue James el que insistió que al ser este el último año, todos sus cumpleaños serían celebrados en el cómodo interior de su habitación compartida porque quería que fuera especial—. ¿Tienes su regalo?

Remus asintió  la cabeza, señalando el bolso que colgaba desde su hombro.

—La otra parte del regalo está en la habitación —agregó y de pronto Lily estalló en risas—. ¡¿Qué?!

La chica se tomó un momento para recobrar su compostura antes de hablar:

—Le tienes un regalo especial, ¿eh? —dijo, arqueando una ceja.

Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando entendió la insinuación que su amiga había hecho, pero se aclaró la garganta para intentar sonar casual.

—Sólo es un disco, Lily.

—Oh, Remus —dijo ella sonriendo—. A veces me sorprendo de tu inocencia.

Y Remus hizo una mueca, porque claramente Lily no conocía ese lado en él donde la falta de inocencia en sus bromas y sarcásticos comentarios se dejaba notar.

—Como sea —Remus dejó salir un sonoro suspiro y se preparó para marchar—. Supongo que ya debo irme…

—Sí… Hace al menos una hora atrás, Rem.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras y agitó el brazo en modo de despedida.

—Me contarás todo lo que hicieron, ¿eh?

Remus asintió una última vez antes de apresurarse a seguir su camino.

Ahora el nervioso cosquilleo en su estómago no dejaba de molestarle y pensó si sería muy terrible de su parte si simplemente se escapaba de vuelta a la enfermería y se excusaba con sus amigos.

<<Es el cumpleaños de Sirius>>, se recordó cuando pasó por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

x-x-x-x-x

Sirius no se sintió completamente sí mismo una vez que volvieron a clases esa mañana. Había recibido varios saludos de sus compañeros e incluso de algunos profesores (tal vez el más especial, el de la profesora McGonagall), pero Sirius no sentía que era la gran cosa, no ese día.

Cuando las clases acabaron, se tomaron un descanso en el patio, charlando un poco sobre la última tarea que les había asignado el profesor Slughorn para pociones, hasta que Peter mencionó algo que llevaba molestándolo un rato:

—¿Iremos a cenar al gran comedor?

James se giró bruscamente hacia el pequeño y regordete chico, abriendo la boca para responder, pero cerrándola rápidamente cuando un pensamiento pareció cruzarse por su cabeza.

—¿Sabes, Pete? Sí, deberíamos ir.

Peter sonrió de vuelta.

—Muy bien —anunció, juntando sus manos—. La última vez que bebí de ese whiskey de fuego que trajiste con el estómago vacío, todo terminó muy mal.

—¡Peter! —se quejó James, dándole un golpe al otro chico en el brazo—. ¡Se supone que era una sorpresa!

Pero Sirius resopló.

—Vamos, Prongs —dijo con una sonrisa Sirius—, yo ya lo sabía.

—¿Qué? Pero me aseguré de que fuera secreto.

—James, te vi sacar la caja de la oficina de tu papá —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Está bien, en serio —le aseguró cuando vio la expresión de su mejor amigo—. He estado esperando por ello, eh.

Los tres chicos volvieron a su habitación en el séptimo piso luego de llenar sus vacíos estómagos.

—¿Creen que Remus vaya a llegar hoy? —preguntó Peter despreocupado mientras dejaba su bolso sobre su cama y se quitaba la túnica.

James le lanzó una furiosa mirada pero el chico más joven no la notó.

—No importa —le susurró Sirius al de lentes mientras se recostaba en su cama—. Tal vez pase la noche en la enfermería.

—¡Pero se perderá tu celebración! —exclamó Peter sorprendido.

—Wormtail, déjalo —dijo James negando con la cabeza. Él también se deshizo de sus pertenencias escolares y juntó sus manos en un fuerte <<clap>> cuando estuvo finalmente listo—. Caballeros, ¿comenzamos?

James sacó dos botellas de whiskey de fuego de su baúl y le ofreció a Sirius la primera.

Sirius mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado ese sabor desde que habían vuelto a clases de sus últimas vacaciones en la casa de los Potters. El papá de James solía tener varias botellas abiertas alrededor de la vivienda, y generalmente era demasiado distraído para recordar el lugar exacto de cada una de ellas, por lo que en quinto año se había vuelto tradición entre ellos que James sacara alguna botella sin permiso cuando volvían en vacaciones.

Estuvieron un buen rato conversando tranquilamente, hasta que el alcohol en sus jóvenes cuerpos comenzó a hacer efecto. Permitieron que sus conversaciones ahora se tornaran en discusiones sobre los últimos partidos de Quidditch o algunos de años anteriores.

—De todas formas —había dicho Sirius, limpiándose las gotas de licor que se le escapaban de boca con el dorso de su mano—, debes aceptar que no nos hubiésemos librado de Hufflepuff el año pasado si Morris no hubiese cometido la falta de Haversacking.

James lo miró realmente ofendido y Sirius no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Oye! Eso no es verdad.

—Vamos, James —agregó Peter entre risas—, si él la hubiese soltado y lanzado a Jones era seguro que anotaban, además ese día estabas realmente distraído.

—¿Distraído yo? —preguntó el chico alzando la voz, claramente ofendido—. ¿Cuándo he estado distraído yo durante un partido de Quidditch?

Peter y Sirius intercambiaron una amigable mirada.

—Hey, Pete, ¿recuerdas ese día de verano cuando Evans usó el top rojo?

Sirius rio cuando vio a su mejor amigo abrir aun más los ojos.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí —dijo James entredientes, levantando su varita para quitarle la botella a Sirius de las manos. Los chicos vieron cómo la botella flotaba sobre sus camas y esperaron a que James terminara de dar su sorbo para continuar—. De todas formas ganamos y fuimos los campeones el año pasado, es todo lo me importa al final.

Sirius había estado demasiado entretenido sintiendo su cuerpo un poco más liviano para notar que Remus había aparecido por la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Moony! —exclamó Peter, sosteniendo ahora él la botella y tambaleándose un poco en su cama. Sirius sintió un revoltijo en el estómago al girar la cabeza para ver su amigo acercarse—. Pensamos que no vendrías.

Remus caminó lentamente hasta la cama de Sirius y sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Cómo podría perderme el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Padfoot? —dijo con suavidad y Sirius de verdad sintió que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho cuando Remus se inclinó sobre él, dándole un fuerte abrazo, y susurrando sobre su oído—: Feliz cumpleaños, Pads.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. La suavidad en el tono de voz de Remus hizo que olvidara todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día o en su vida antes de aquello.

—Muchas gracias, Moony —respondió él cuando Remus se alejó y fue hasta su propia cama—. Pero de verdad, si te sentías enfermo no debiste…

—No, estoy bien —le dijo cuando dejó su bolso sobre la cama y caminó ahora hasta su baúl—. Apenas tuve un rasguño superficial y mis huesos se sienten normal.

—Excelente —dijo James alegre, quitándole ahora a Peter la botella para ofrecérsela a Remus—. ¿Quieres?

—Oh, no —respondió él negando con la cabeza, arrodillándose en el suelo mientras hurgaba entre sus cosas—, Pomfrey me dio una poción y no debería mezclarla con licor, James.

—¿Es una broma? Pero es el cumpleaños de Sirius, ¿qué sentido tienes que estés aquí totalmente sobrio mientras nosotros nos embriagamos?

Remus rio.

—No podría perderme algo como eso, ¿no crees? —Volvió a ponerse de pie, ahora cargando una caja entre sus manos, volvió a su cama para tomar algo de su bolso y caminó nuevamente hacia Sirius, donde le ofreció lo que llevaba con una sonrisa—. Er, feliz cumpleaños, Pads.

—¡Hey! —exclamó James antes de que Sirius pudiera soltar una palabra—. Dijimos que nada de regalos.

Remus giró la cabeza hacia James y se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

Sirius tragó saliva con fuerzas mientras aceptaba la gran caja y el pequeño paquete un poco avergonzado. Realmente no había esperado ningún regalo material de sus amigos. Ya estaba suficientemente contento de tener que pasar otro cumpleaños lejos de su familia.

—Merlín, Remus. De verdad no era necesario —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pero Remus continuaba sonriendo.

—Sólo ábrelo —agregó él entre risas, volviendo a su cama para recostarse.

Sirius levantó la tapa de la caja más grande lentamente y jadeó sorprendido cuando vio de qué se trataba.

—¡Moony! —dejó escapar—. De verdad… No debiste.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó James, poniéndose de pie y pasándole la botella a Peter mientras caminaba hasta la cama de Sirius. Le mostro la caja con algunos de sus discos de música muggle favoritos y James comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno—. Hey, este me gusta.

James sacó uno de ellos y fue a ponerlo en el reproductor muggle que Remus había conseguido escabullir y hacer que funcionara en cuarto año.

El segundo regalo había sido una barra del chocolate que tanto disfrutaban Remus y Sirius. Volvió a agradecerle mientras lo dejaba en su mesa auxiliar.

Luego de eso, Prongs volvió a su cama y los chicos continuaron pasándose la botella entre ellos y conversando alegremente. Sólo que esta vez Sirius evitó tomar a grandes cantidades. Pensó que no sería la mejor idea emborracharse ahora mientras Remus permanecía completamente sobrio, arriesgándose a cometer alguna locura, comentando algo de más de lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, no quería volver a cuestionarse lo que había pasado y arruinar su estado de ánimo.

Los cuatro estudiantes siguieron con su celebración por el resto de la tarde, hasta que la noche llegó y Peter ya no podía levantarse de su cama, por lo que fue el primero en dejar que el cansancio de la noche anterior más el alcohol, al que no estaba acostumbrado a ingerir como el resto de sus amigos, lo vencieran por completo y cayera profundamente dormido.

James se largó a reír apenas escuchó los primeros ronquidos provenientes de la cama a su lado. Se puso de pie, sin dejar de tambalearse, y camino hasta la cama de Peter para cerrar sus cortinas.

—¿Quieres el resto? —logró preguntarle a Sirius una vez que había estado nuevamente acomodado dentro de su propia cama, levantando el resto de whiskey de fuego en la botella.

—Er, no, gracias… yo… —Sirius se mordió el labio—. Creo que tuve suficiente por hoy.

James asintió y se volvió hacia Remus.

—¿Sigues seguro de no querer un poco, Rem?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad, estoy bien así. Puedes beberte el resto.

James no esperó a que se lo repitieran dos veces y se terminó la botella en un sorbo, luciendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios cuando la bajó.

—Eso te va a doler en la mañana, amigo —le dijo Sirius entre risas.

—Nah —James respondió negando con la cabeza, pero deteniéndose abruptamente—. Oh, _espera_. Sí, dolerá.

Remus y Sirius se largaron a reír.

Pero a medida que la noche pasaba, bostezos comenzaron a aparecer dentro del cuarto, siendo James el segundo en caer, abrazado a la botella ya vacía.

—Mañana estará muerto —comentó Sirius suavemente cuando volvía a su cama luego de quitarle la botella a James y cerrar también sus cortinas.

—Parecía un poco emocionado bebiendo todo eso —dijo Remus, dejando salir un gran bostezo.

—Está un poco estresado con eso de celebrar su primer mes saliendo oficialmente con Evans —le confesó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros—. Hoy no dejó de hablar de eso; quiere que todo sea perfecto.

Remus lo miró sonriendo.

—No deberías juzgarlo.

—Oh, no lo hago… Es sólo que me fastidia un poco. —Sirius no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bostezo—. Sé que él y Evans estarán juntos por un buen tiempo, de todas formas.

—También yo —Remus estuvo de acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente por un momento, como si los dos pretendiesen decir algo, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta, pero fue Remus el que finalmente habló primero:

—Creo que también dormiré —le informó con suavidad, ahora evitando su mirada—. Estoy algo cansado.

—Oh, por supuesto. Está bien.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado tu improvisada celebración.

—Lo hice —respondió Sirius—. Y de verdad, gracias por… los regalos, Moony, no debías.

Remus volvió a encogerse de hombros al ser mencionados los regalos.

—Buenas noches, Sirius.

—Descansa, Remus.

Cada uno se encerró entre las cortinas de sus propias camas en completo silencio.

Una parte de Sirius se maldecía a sí mismo por no haber caído y haber continuado bebiendo esa noche, porque de haber sido así, él ya se encontraría durmiendo para entonces y no dando vueltas y vueltas dentro de su cama en desvelo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba la sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo cuando había estado entre los brazos de Remus y él había soltado esas palabras.

 Los amigos podían amarse, intentaba repetir en su cabeza Sirius. Los amigos podían amarse y además decírselo, no había ningún problema con ello. Aun cuando ellos, los Merodeadores no solían expresar sus sentimientos de esa forma. De otras, por supuesto, cada uno era consciente de que el resto se preocupaba de ellos.

Los amigos se amaban, volvió a repetirse una última vez.

x-x-x-x-x

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

Remus no podía dejar de maldecirse e insultarse a sí mismo mentalmente mientas intentaba dormir.

Sabía que debía descansar pero, por mucho que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso, su cabeza simplemente no le daba tregua.

Se sentía como un completo idiota. Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sirius; se habían quedado finalmente a solas considerando que Peter y James perfectamente podrían pasar como cadáveres una vez que se dormían, no hubiese sido extraño si él se subía a la cama de Sirius y tenían finalmente la conversación que le debía.

Lily podía tener razón y Sirius sí sentiría lo mismo por él y ahora estarían juntos. Se permitió soñar por un momento.

Dejó salir otro suspiro mientras se volteaba una vez más en la cama.

Cerró sus ojos con mayor fuerza esta vez, apretándolos e intentando olvidar el asunto. Debía descansar y tal vez se permitiría pensar en ello mañana.

Entonces de repente sintió un ruido desde afuera de  y se paralizó por completo. Provenía desde la cama de Sirius, eso era claro. Ahora sentía unos suaves pasos acercarse a su cama por lo que su primera reacción fue actuar como si estuviese completamente dormido, pero Sirius no preguntó nada antes de abrir deliberadamente las cortinas y Remus sintió un peso en el colchón.

—¿Remus?

La respiración de Remus se detuvo por un momento mientras pensaba en cuál sería su mejor opción esta vez.

Se volteó hacia él, decidido.

La luz de la luna permitió que Remus notara cómo Sirius le sonreía y le hacía una seña para que se moviera, a lo que Lupin obedeció sin titubeo.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Remus podía sentir su corazón palpitar a gran velocidad dentro de su pecho y esperó con todas sus fuerzas que Sirius no fuese capaz de hacerlo también.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, ambos sobre sus espaldas mirando el techo de la cama. Se mantuvieron en la misma posición unos minutos más hasta que fue Sirius finalmente decidió acomodarse mejor: pasando sin consultar un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Remus y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho en un rápido movimiento. Remus contuvo la respiración por un momento más, pero si Sirius notó el estado de su corazón al latir, pareció ignorarlo.

Remus permitió que el sonido de la tranquila respiración de Sirius tan cerca de él lograra calmarlo a él mismo y terminó por acomodarse mejor sobre la cama, apagando por fin todos los miedos que había tenido esa tarde.

Lupin comenzaba a caer dormido, con el cálido pensamiento de tener a su amigo durmiendo a su lado. Había asumido que Sirius simplemente había ido hasta su cama para dormir junto a él, por lo que se sorprendió cuando sintió cómo se movía entre sus brazos.

—También te amo, Moons —dijo repentinamente y con suavidad. Remus abrió los ojos de golpe y ahora estaba completamente seguro de que era imposible que Sirius no hubiera sentido cómo el palpitar de su corazón se había acelerado. Era su culpa, intentó pensar… Y de verdad intentó pensar. ¿Estaba realmente esto pasando o sólo era su imaginación luego de un estresante y agotador día? Continuaría buscando en algo qué decir, pero Sirius agregó—: No te mortifiques ahora, Rem. Podemos hablar mañana. Todo está bien, ¿sí?

Al finalizar de hablar, Sirius volvió a acomodarse para abrazarlo con mayor fuerza. El simple abrazo definitivamente había ayudado a Remus, porque después de tan sólo unos segundos, finalmente se había tranquilizado por completo.

A pesar de aquello, Remus quería responder. Parte dentro de él quería continuar esta conversación pero era cierto que estaba demasiado cansado para forzarse en continuar despierto. Fue quedándose dormido con el tierno pensamiento de la conversación pendiente que tendrían al siguiente día. Y que además, todo estaba bien.


End file.
